Final Demise
by SapphireStarHikari
Summary: Paul, Gary, Ash, Misty, Leaf and May have a school project, to work on the Fendringer Mansion, which has been abandoned for 82 years. Shadows follow them, are they helping? Or do they share the same fate that the Hayden children suffered? Ikari, Contest, OldRival and Poke shippings. No lemons, just violence and death and stuff... x
1. Chapter 1

**_[1932]_**

_"This way big brother!" A small girl shouted back to her older brother, wavy blue hair flying back as she ran, her sapphire eyes twinkling with mischief "Father wants us to see something!" _

_Her older brother ran after her, huffing as he found he couldn't catch up to her "Dawn! Wait!" He cried, chuckling as she stopped and stared at him "Don't you think... Its one of his inventions again?" He ran a hand through his viridescent hair, looking at his sister with curious emerald eyes._

_Dawn pouted "Maybe, or maybe he just wants to say he loves us?" She suggested, giggling as he sweatdropped "Come on Drew! I want to see what he wants!" Without another word she ran off, leaving Drew stunned._

_"Wait Dawn! Don't go off by yourself!" He shouted to her, watching as her figure disappeared, he sighed "Dammit" He straightened up and looked around, feeling a dark presence in the area "I'm meant to be protecting her, not dawdling about" He muttered to himself, running after his sister ignoring the feeling he was being watched._

_"Dawn!" He called out, looking around as a deep fog surrounded them "Dawnia!" He shouted once again, gaining no reply, worry started to take over._

_Drew continued to walk on, not knowing where to go, he just let his feet carry him. _

_"Drew over here!" A cheery voice called out, making his head whip to his sister, who was making her way through the fog, a bright smile on her face "Whats up with you? You look shaken" _

_Drew scowled "Why didn't you answer me Dawn!" He snapped "Also! You shouldn't run off in fog like this!" _

_"What fog?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows "And you didn't call me" She muttered "Come on, help me find father!" _

_Drew stood still "There's no fog, i didn't call you?" _

_"Why would you call me? I was right next to you i went a bit ahead to see if i could find the lab, cant you remember? Again, come on! Lets find father!" Dawn tugged on his wrist, giggling as he stared at her blankly "You must be tired, you only got a few hours of sleep last night. Don't let the warm weather get to you" Another tug on his wrist and he still wouldn't move, she glared at him, annoyed "Drew, come on!" _

_But it wasn't warm, it was freezing... The middle of winter, damn, it was snowing yesterday!_

_"Drew? Come on!" She repeated, this time succeeding in getting him to move "God, you're stubborn" She giggled, holding his hand "For a moment there, i thought you was scared, obviously there's no fog! Our land is just so big, its hard to see everything" She stated "Obviously" She muttered again, with her free hand playing with the rim of her top._

_He stared at her "Is something wrong Dawn?" He simply ignored the earlier conversation, Dawn was right, Drew was tired, he couldn't sleep last night since he was hearing noises coming from the attic... Dawn is a much lighter sleeper than Drew, so of course he was hallucinating, not that he thought that at first.  
_

_"Is father mad Drew?"_

_"In what sense" He said instantly, watching as Dawn's face screwed up in thought._

_"Mad... Crazy, is he crazy?" She asked, gripping his hand tighter "He's always talking about reincarnation, and the way in the future, we may become flesh eating creatures of the undead, is he crazy Drew?"  
_

_Drew continued walking, not looking to her "No, he's still mourning over mother, he is just trying to find a way to occupy himself, he is afraid to show any emotion; to cry" He said simply._

_Dawn didn't look at him either, frowning as he mentioned their mother "The lab should be around here somewhere" _

_Drew blinked a few times, looking around "Don't you feel enclosed?" He asked, still not looking to Dawn, who stared at the ground._

_"What do you mean Drew?" She asked him, moving a stubborn strand of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear._

_Drew looked around, hearing rustling, he turned back to Dawn, who was gone "Dawn?!" He looked around frantically._

_"I'm here Drew! God, calm down!" Dawn growled from beside him, where she was before "You're starting to get on my nerves"_

_Drew sighed "Sorry"_

_Dawn huffed "I want Ami" She said softly._

_"Where is she?" Drew asked, staring at her as her face twisted with thought._

_"The Blue Room" _

_Drew facepalmed "I told you not to go in there, its dangerous!" He glared at her "It's a really weak building Dawn! Never tell anyone about it! We could get into big trouble"_

_"Blood" She said calmly, looking into Drew's emerald eyes "She was covered in blood Drew, she wasn't moving, she was dead"_

_Drew stared at her, his eyes wide with shock "W-what?! Why didn't you-"_

_"I killed her Drew, i didn't mean to, she bit me, so i hit her with a baseball bat; your baseball bat" _

_Blood ran cold through Drew's body as Dawn gave him a ice cold stare "Y-you-"_

_"Are you okay Drew? I know i'm sexy, but please, no need to stare" She said with a smirk, but his shocked expression didn't falter "Drew?"_

_"W-why would you do that to A-Ami?" He stuttered, her face twisted in confusion._

_Dawn rubbed her temple "Why bring Ami into this?"_

_"Y-you hit h-her with a baseball b-bat" _

_"Why would i do that!" Dawn shrieked, making Drew wince "Don't accuse me of things! Ami is with father!" Dawn stormed off, leaving Drew stunned._

_Just the weather..._

_"Dawn wait up!" Drew cried, running after Dawn, who ran away._

_"No! Leave me alone! I'll find father myself!" _

_Within a few moments she was out of sight, making Drew shake "Dawn? Dawn?! Dawn!" He shouted, surely she's fine, i mean, apparently to her, there's no fog..._

_Drew frowned, feeling a cold breeze blow against him made him shiver and goosebumps to appear through his smooth skin. _

_Drew jumped as a scream sounded in the distance "Dawn!" He cried, running towards the sound, sickness filled his gut as he ran closer to the source of the sound as it died in the atmosphere, that was until he saw her..._

_Body, Dawn's body lay lifeless on the dusty ground, blood trickling from her arm, forehead and throat; which seemed to be torn out. Dawn didn't move, her mouth hung open as if she was going to scream again, but it was too late, part of her top and skirt were torn, showing many small scratches, Small tear marks dotted the dirt, along with the pool of blood she lay in, which was smeared into the dust, like someone was trying to get it off._

_Drew took a step back, before plunging towards her "Dawn!" He cried once again, kneeling beside her, feeling for a pulse, which was long gone. Drew stared at her small frame, tears filled his eyes, as he lay his head on her stomach, letting them roll down his cheeks "Y-you can't-"_

_A few moments later he noticed something else, the blood on the ground was smeared into writing, which could only be known as Dawns._

_R-U-N_

_Drew stood, but before he could do as he was told to, was knocked down by a strong force, screeching in pain as something tore through his shoulder, opening the flesh up and breaking through bone, he was then flipped over, with his eyes closed, he couldn't see who or what it was. All his thoughts were thrown out of the window as the creature tore through his throat easily, Drew choked, slowly dying, his own blood mixing with his sisters, he knew it was no use, but he lashed out, kicking the beast slightly, though it didn't have much effect._

_All that entered his vision,_

_were a pair of blinding amber eyes..._

**_'Death is something to fear, not being able to interpret what comes next. Only brave people can accept it when it comes to them'_**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Present Year - 2014]**

"Now class, settle down!" The teacher called out to the class of 19 year old students, who didn't listen to her and continued speaking "Class!"

Everything went quiet as she raised her voice "Thank you... This lesson, we are going to be planning out our project" She walked towards a huge chalkboard and started writing down things "We are going to be researching the six ancient mansions of the city"

Murmurs of curiosity filled the class, the teacher cleared her throat and it went silent once again "I will assign a mansion to a group, please, no more than eight to a group!"

May smiled and turned to Misty who was writing things down "I already know quite a bit about the mansions anyway, this should be a piece of cake!" She paused "Mmm cake..."

Misty rolled her eyes, her gaze finding Gary and Ash who were muttering things to each other, and to Paul who was glaring at them as they tried to include him, her attention was then turned to Leaf as she watched them as well "Guys are so gay, well... Not Paul anyway, i think" She gave him a weird stare as he pushed Gary and Ash off their chairs, stifling a chuckle as they groaned in pain.

"Guess we're a group then" Ash muttered, looking to Misty, Leaf and May, smiling brightly "They're obviously smarter than us so it would help"

"No they're not, their girls, girls are dumb" Gary told him in a matter of fact tone "They don't have any feelings anyway Ash, you don't need to act like you are hurting them"

Leaf clenched her knuckles "Hey! Its scientifically proven that women are smarter than men, and obviously we have feelings! Men and Women are both halves of the human race!"

Paul gave Gary a hard gaze "You really should respect women more" He said coldly.

"Whatever" Gary mumbled, staring at Paul "Whats up with you anyway?"

"I don't like projects"

May stared at him "Let me guess, you should be responsible for your own grades, and not having your grades affected by idiots?"

"Hn" He grunted in response.

Misty glared at Gary for a moment "I hate having him in the friend circle..."

Leaf smiled brightly "Actually, i circle of friends would contain 360 people, since there are 360 degrees in a circles circumference. A good description for us would be a friend Hexagon"

"Smart ass" May grumbled.

"You all love me though" Leaf pointed out proudly, leaning back on her chair and putting her legs on top of the square desk.

Gary chuckled "You better hope you're wearing shorts underneath that skirt"

"I am"

"How can you be sure?"

"I can remember putting them on"

"Oh really?"

Paul, Ash, Misty and May looked to the two, watching as Leaf scowled at him "See for yourself"

Gary smirked "Ooh this is getting fun, i will"

Misty whacked Gary over the head as he moved "Bad pervert! Go back to your seat and think about what you was about to do"

Gary frowned "You're mean" But he did move back to his seat, and Leaf took her legs off the desk and underneath again.

"Are you really wearing shorts?" Misty asked.

Leaf gave her a hard stare "No, i would just do that so he could look at my panties" She told her with a roll of her eyes.

"Really?!" Ash shouted, standing up, his mouth hung open "Are you a prostitute?!"

Gary burst out laughing, when he turned around to find Leaf had a killer look in her eyes, it fueled him on, bashing on the table with his fist "Oh my fucking days!"

"Its not that funny Fuck face" Paul growled in annoyance, moving away as Gary leaned against him "Are you gay or something, oh wait, you are"

Gary in turn frowned at his cold comment "You're mean Paulie-Koi"

"Never call me that again" Paul said coldly, gritting his teeth "Fucking immature bastard"

May flinched "Wow, whats with you and swearing" She asked, leaning her elbow on the desk and resting her cheek on her hand.

"Hn"

Misty sighed "He's gone back to grunting" She then turned to Leaf and opened her mouth to speak, but the teacher was already at their desk.

"Okay you six, now, i'm going to be giving you the Fendringer Mansion" She took a deep breath "I will give you some information on the mansion and its history. Fendringer Mansion was originally built by its founder Ian Hayden, he lived with his wife Annabelle Hayden, and their two children Andrew Hayden and Dawnia Hikari Hayden"

"Meh, they sound old" Gary mumbled, getting an elbow from Ash, he shut up.

"Eighty four years ago, Annabelle Hayden died, leaving the family in despair, though her death was unknown, they never told anyone of what had happened. Two years later, sometime in the winter, both children were brutally murdered beside each other, their deaths were never investigated. And a few weeks later, their father went insane and killed himself" She paused "Sorry for being so brutal with you six, but this mansion holds a lot of history, i would suggest you go to the site to investigate yourselves. Maybe take some evidence, this is going on your grades" She finished, putting down a folder of papers, on the front was a old painted family portrait of the so called Hayden's.

Without another word she walked away, leaving the group baffled.

"Nice info" Misty said with a gulp "No chance in hell am i going there!"

"Why not Mist?" Ash asked, frowning.

"Its fucking haunted Ash! Four people were killed there!" She screeched in his ear.

"Ow" He moaned.

Paul picked up the folder, emptying the contents, taking a close look to the people in the photo "They looked like a happy family" He said simply "Especially the two siblings"

"It says Andrew and Dawnia were our age, nice" Gary said with a smirk "I'd fuck Dawnia"

Leaf whacked him around the head "Have some respect for the deceased Gary!" She yelled, making everyone in the room turn to her "Mind your own business!" Instantly everyone went back to what they were once doing.

"So where is this place?" Leaf asked, looking at Ash, who was looking through the contents.

Ash mumbled something incoherent before configuring his language "It takes up the whole of Elm Way, which is just on the outskirts of town"

"Sounds cliche, why would they build it outside of town?" May asked.

Gary grumbled "I don't know, why don't you ask them yourself" He replied sarcastically, Leaf poked his chest with her pencil; which was sharp, earning a small yelp from Gary "What! Am i not allowed to be sarcastic now?!"

Leaf nodded "Just pretend you're not here and all will be well"

Gary scowled "Why do you all hate me" He grumbled.

"We don't hate you, we just, don't particularly like you" Misty assured, patting his back "We would like you more if you acted maturer"

Ash turned to Paul and poked him "Hey, i know where this mansion is"

Paul turned to him, blinking his cold, catlike silver eyes "How do you know where it is?" He asked.

"I practically live down the road!" He yelped happily, gaining Misty's attention.

She brushed a hand through her ginger hair "Well? We can't really intrude! Its not our hou-"

"Its for our grades Misty, we have to!" May intruded, her sky blue eyes blinking cutely.

Misty looked to all of them "I don't think anything good will come out of this" She muttered "Fine"

Ash and May both shared a smile, Leaf stared into the distance "When are we going then?"

"After school?" Gary asked, looking at the rest of the group for any signs of agreement.

"Won't it be too dark? After all, its extra curriculum day. which means we have another hour in school. The sun will be setting by then" Leaf piped up.

Paul growled "Who cares if its too dark? It will be four, so its not like any... monsters can get us" He smirked and stared at May, who sweat dropped.

"S-sorry" She apologized, playing with her fingers under the desk.

"I guess we're going after school then?" Misty asked, gaining nods from most of the group "Lets leave school together"

And the group continued to plan the visit to Fendringer Mansion, some smiling, some scowling and a few others frowning.

**[Later that day]**

"Are we there yet?" May asked, her sky blue eyes half lidded and tired looking, she rubbed them enervatedly.

Gary rubbed his left temple "No" He growled, annoyance bored onto his face.

"But why?!" She groaned, looking as if she was going to collapse at any given minute.

Ash in turn groaned "Because it was built on the outskirts of town May"

May did a little angry/tired dance before her eyes widened "Is that the place?" She asked, looking up.

Everyone else turned to where her gaze had landed, a few meters away a huge mansion stood, its white bricks seeming older than the earth itself as moss grew on the nooks. A small girl with lavender hair looked up to Paul, her small lips curved into a frown "Onii-Chan, why are we here?" The small girl asked.

Paul turned to the small girl, growling "You didn't need to come Solenn" He told the girl, staring into her Silver eyes with his own.

Solenn smiled widely "But I wanted to come with Onii-Chan!" She said brightly.

Paul huffed, looking away from the small girl, his eyes landing on Ash "If anything happens to me, Solenn is in your care."

Ash nodded, quite shocked that Paul would put his trust in him rather than Gary, though he knew the reasons for this "Of course Paul."

Misty walked forwards "Are we going or not?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup!" Leaf said girlishly, flicking her hair over her shoulders and smiling back to the others "We wont get anywhere if you all start conversations here!"


End file.
